Wishes of Sleep
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: Finally getting a chance to relax, Alice is reminded of one of the things you miss out on as a vampire. Luckily, Jasper has a solution to that problem. (Fluffy Jalice one-short, rating due to some adult themed implications)


**So, I just found this one-shot on my computer, dusted it off a little, and decided to share it with you guys!**

 **(I'm actually not sure exactly when this takes place, I guess it's a little up to you! ;))**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"This is nice..." Alice murmured as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend..._ she couldn't help ponder that term. She didn't like it. It felt wrong, too weak. Jasper was so much more than her "boyfriend". He was so more than her husband too. He was her mate, her life, her whole existence.

"It is." Jasper agreed, snapping her from her thoughts. She gazed up at him, from where she lied resting against his arm, her eyes sparkling with emotions. It was in moments like this, moments with his Alice, that Jasper truly enjoyed his gift.

 _Love,_ _devotion,_ _happiness._ Not a single trace of any bad feeling radiated from her.

They closed their eyes simultaneously as he nuzzled into her hair, taking in her scent and relishing in her emotions.

"With everything that's been going on lately, it's nice just getting to relax." she mumbled and he responded with a soft kiss to her head.

He wasn't sure how long they lied like that, their love dancing together in a beautiful harmony as they just... existed. Then suddenly Alice let out a long sigh. It was happy; contentment chasing calm and love. But there was still a hint of sadness rolling off her, one which Jasper immediately picked up on.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, leaning away from her slightly and frowning in concern. She looked conflicted for a moment, as if unsure on whether or not to tell him, before she shook her head slowly.

"It's nothing, Jazz." she said, closing her eyes again. "Don't worry about it."

"Alice..." he sighed and she looked up at him once more. The same tenderness that made her fall even more in love with him for each day shone clearly in his golden eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he continued, his eyes begging her to help him ease her sadness.

"It's nothing." she repeated. It really wasn't; it could hardly even be considered as sadness. It was more like resignation. I was just yet another thing vampires had to come to terms with and just accept it wouldn't happen.

"It's silly, really..." she muttered, shaking her head again, her gaze dropping. Though his hand swiftly caught her chin, gently guiding it up so she was looking at him once more. There was a kind of sternness to his gaze as he watched her for a moment.

" _Nothing_ you feel can ever be silly." he said, sincerity lacing his every word, and she smiled warmly at him, her Jasper.

"It _is_ silly." she mumbled again as she once more snuggled into his side, her fingers absentmindedly drawing circles on his chest. "It's just..." She sighed again, and he brushed his fingers through her short hair as he patiently waited for her to put words to her feelings. "Lying like this, with you, I wish I could fall asleep in your arms..."

She could feel his body vibrate with soft chuckles. "That's what you're bummed about? Not being able to sleep?"

"Told you it was silly." Alice said before letting out a yelp as Jasper suddenly twisted them around. Now leaning over her, Jasper grinned a crooked smile, his eyes glimmering with mischievous playfulness.

"Jasper?" Alice giggled, feeling the joy bubble through her as he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her shoulder.

"You know, darling," he said, his southern accent slipping out, as he planted another kiss on her collarbone. "There is different definitions of sleeping."

"Jazz!" Alice exclaimed with another giggle as the vampire continued placing kisses up her neck.

"I'm just saying, I can't help you fall asleep in my arms, but I _can_ help you with the sleeping part." Jasper had now made his way up to her mouth, but stopped there, just inches over her lips. "Besides, we have the house to ourselves."

"We do?" Alice questioned, puzzled she could've missed such a thing.

"Yeah," Jasper responded. "Carlisle's at work, Esme went shopping for the garden, Edward's with Bella, and Em and Rose went out for awhile. I doubt they'll be back anytime soon." He grimaced slightly at the thought of his brother. "Let's just say it wasn't exactly a lust for blood he gave off."

Alice giggled again, closing her eyes for a moment, before grinning up at her mate. "Esme won't be home for another two hours."

"Perfect." Jasper mumbled, before finally connecting their lips.

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 **Okay, this is probably the most fluffy nonsense I have written... XD A bit short, but I hope you liked it! /Libra**


End file.
